


You'll Forget Me Not

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Busy Careers, F/M, Messing Up Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yakov and Lilia are both very busy with their careers.  Finding time for each other is hard.





	You'll Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rare Pairs on Ice Zine.

The second he set foot in the kitchen, Yakov knew he was in trouble. Lilia was usually up and dressed well before him, enjoying a good workout in the early morning so that the rest of the day would be downhill. She would then cook breakfast for the two of them, still dressed in her leotard and tights, and they would eat together before Yakov left for skating practice and Lilia went back upstairs for a shower.

Not only was Lilia not still wearing her sweat-soaked dance clothes, she wasn’t dressed for dance at all. She was wearing jeans and a rather pretty yellow sweater. It looked great on her, but it made Yakov uncomfortable. It was a change in routine. She loved routine.

He went in and kissed her cheek before sitting at his place, where his porridge and black bread were already set out for him. “Good morning, my love.”

“Good morning, Yakusha. You look surprised. Surely you haven’t forgotten?”

It took a minute, but Yakov’s spoon dropped into his porridge. He had forgotten. How could he have forgotten? He and Lilia had made plans to take the day off – his skaters were all given a rest day, her ballet lessons were cancelled, and the two of them were going to spend the day shopping and enjoying each other’s company, and then attend the Scarlet Sails once it got dark. They got so little time to just be together that a day like today was to be treasured.

Not only had Yakov forgotten all about the plans they’d made for the day, he’d accepted another appointment. When Abram Stepanovich had called him, excited about his newest star pupil, Yakov hadn’t even questioned why his schedule had been open on this day. How to tell Lilia, though? He could try lying and calling Abram to reschedule, but somehow, he didn’t see that working out for him. Lilia always could see right through him.

Lilia tutted. “You forgot, and you have other plans for the day. I suppose I should have seen that coming.”

“I can reschedule, Lilenka. Abram will understand.”

“Abram? No, no, he’ll have arranged the child’s training and preparation around getting him ready for today, cancelling at the last minute for something so unimportant would be rude.” Lilia picked up her spoon and took a few mouthfuls of porridge. “I’ve been putting off a haircut and I could use the chance to get my nails done. Do you think you’ll be done in time to meet me somewhere for lunch?”

Yakov hesitated. Lilia was right, of course; cancelling on Abram would be rude. The way she said it, though, that bothered him. “This isn’t unimportant, Lilya. I promise you, nothing is more important to me than you.”

“Hmm.” Lilia gave no other indication which way he should go, instead simply eating more porridge.

Yakov went back to his porridge while he considered. Scouting was an important duty, and the relationships he had with various coaches around Russia were one of his best resources. Abram, thankfully, was already based in Saint Petersburg and, if he did cancel, it wasn’t like he and the boy had made a long, expensive trip for nothing. Still, it was unprofessional. This wasn’t like coming down with food poisoning or the flu, he could have caught the scheduling conflict a month ago and didn’t.

With Lilia, the damage was done. No matter what, she knew he’d forgotten their date day and made plans, and she understood how important this sort of meeting was. Would taking her up on her easily-made alternative plans for herself really do much harm? Lilia didn’t indulge much in beauty days – in Yakov’s opinion, she didn’t need them, but she enjoyed them when she did have the time for them – and she hadn’t lately. “I should be done by 11:30. Where would you like to meet?”

“Here. We might as well. I’ll text if things are running late for me.” Lilia stood up and collected her empty dishes. As usual, she walked around the table and kissed Yakov’s cheek. “I’ll see you at lunch, Yasha.” She walked toward the kitchen, leaving her dishes by the sink. She cooked, Yakov did the dishes. It felt so normal, and yet, so ominous.

The skater Abram wanted to see was definitely very good. Good skills on the ice, an infectious smile, his silver hair gave him a memorable look that judges would love… according to Abram he was mischievous and not one for listening to his coach, but that sounded like most of the skaters Yakov ended up working with. He left the rink with an appointment to meet the boy’s parents and make an offer to coach him – this time very carefully checked to make sure it wasn’t on a day that was supposed to be Lilia’s. He was in the doghouse enough already. No skater was worth losing Lilia over.


End file.
